Dream Girl
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: From Incoherent Emotion. Robert doesn't understand why all along he never really saw his dream girl in Lilly until after he learns about her dreams. Oneshot. Written for Divine Child. Robert/OC


**A/NL: So after begging me for three days, I finally managed to come up with a Rob/Lil oneshot from 'Incoherent Emotion' for Divine Child, the author and beggar. So here it is! Please enjoy and review, and tolerate the fact its written in present tense. Not exactly my forte but I'm trying to make things easier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Incoherent Emotion.**

**Dream Girl**

Late spring was a time of overexerted studies at Gardenia Academy that was for certain.

Especially when it comes to the young scholarship student, Lilly Andersen.

The massive library she sits in is oddly barren, especially for the time of day, an early Saturday afternoon. The only sounds that fill the stiff, silent air is the turning of a page as blue-green eyes scan over the words, desperately trying to make her brain retain the information and remember it for her final exams.

She doesn't want to lose her scholarship. Losing it means having to leave the academy, leave her friends Jasmine, Riana, Channon, and Aléa. Losing it also means leaving the Majestics, a team that had impossibly became so close to her. Enrique, Johnny, Oliver…

Robert…

The captain and bold modern day knight of her life, Robert Jurgen. The thought of leaving him makes Lilly's chest ache unbearably. It felt incoherent to feel so strongly towards him, but Lilly can't deny how much she loves being around the German.

He manages to make her smile; doing odds and ends that make her laugh and feel better even on the days that she wants to turn her back on the world. Somehow Robert even manages to comfort her in ways her closest friend, Jasmine, can't.

It was strange, these incoherent emotions that rack through her everytime he walks into a room, looks her in the eyes, and even says her name but Lilly can't deny that they exist.

Her eyes drift from the words, blinking slowly to try and make the room come back into focus. They look out the window, down at the courtyard where she happens to see some of her friends. She notices Channon sitting on Enrique's shoulders as they try and gather apples from the tree, Oliver sitting underneath a close by tree and sharing a book with Riana while they study together. A little further away she sees her former captain Jasmine beyblading with both Johnny and Aléa.

A curious thought passes through her mind, wondering the whereabouts of Robert.

She stifles a silent yawn, quickly tearing her gaze from the distracting sights of her friends and to ignore the longing to go and join them. She forces her mind to focus back on her studies, reminding herself what was at stake. Time passes by, losing itself as it wraps around the blond.

Soon, her eyes close one last time…

Robert opens the door to the library, glancing in slowly. He looks around the deserted library with a twinge of disappointment. He had heard from Riana that Lilly was studying, but he can't find her anywhere. Not in the classrooms, her dormitory, the courtyards, the other libraries, or even the training facility.

He wants to ask her to take a break. Robert knows how important it was to study, especially to Lilly, but sometimes he had to remind her that she wasn't him. She actually had more to her carefree life other than her studies.

Especially when it came to her blading and her bit-beast.

Robert thinks back to when he first notices Lilly's bond with her bit, Alani. It was strange, but it was a powerful bond. One that Robert has never seen before.

Lilly takes precious time out of her day just to _play_ with the creature. It seems to make them both happy. Robert glances down at his bag, where his own blade was tucked away safely. Despite all the time that passes, he still has trust issues with his own bit-beast.

Envy and jealousy always seem to wind around Robert whenever he sees Lilly with her bit-beast.

Yet, admiration always seems to mask it. Lilly truly was a special girl for being able to form such a special and strong bond with her bit-beast. Love and care is shown strongly from both sides, from both blader and bit-beast.

Robert looks back up and walks further in. It's so late in the afternoon that even the librarians have left the confines of the library, going outside to enjoy the nice weather. Even if studying needs to be done, it should at least be done in a less stuffy and uncomfortable environment that the library provides on this particular day.

Red eyes lock on the slumped figure of the girl he's been seeking. It wasn't a wonder that he misses her before now. She's slumped over in the far corner, closest to the window overlooking the eastern courtyard. Her arms are crossed over the large physics book she has been piling over the past few hours, her cheek pressing against her forearm as her blond hair frames her shoulders and arms.

Softly, Robert closes the distance and slides into the chair across from her. He watches as Lilly's deep and even breathing comes out of her barely parted lips.

She looks calm, serene.

It had been awhile since he has seen her this calm. The last few weeks Lilly's spastic nature seems to come out tenfold due to her stress and panicked fear of losing her scholarship. A small smile tugs at the corners of Robert's lips as he slowly reaches out to brush a stray strand of blond hair out of Lilly's face.

Her lips form a smile as she murmurs in her sleep, "Robert…"

A blush burns his cheeks at once as questions buzz around his skull.

Is she dreaming of him?

Is he flattered or scared that she may be dreaming of him? 

Is it a good or bad dream?

Does he _want_ Lilly to dream of him whilst she slumbers peacefully?

Robert blushes and toys with these thoughts while he continues to watch Lilly sleep. He thinks back to when he first confides in his teammates about his growing feelings for the energetic blond. It was so shocking and abrupt that he has grown to care for her in such a short time of knowing her.

He almost feels as if he's known Lilly Andersen his entire lifetime.

Lilly was his dream girl.

She was everything he had ever imagined in a girl the few times he ever pondered over if he falls in love. Falling in love never seems like it was part of his own future, however, so he hasn't thought about it much. However, meeting Lilly and then discovering his dream girl in her seems to have changed that.

Robert leans his cheek into his hand, staring absently at Lilly as she continues to dream. Her cheeks are covered with a small dusting of a blush. It must be a good dream, for she continues to smile. Robert hesitates, afraid of waking her as he slowly scoots his chair to the corner of the table, to sit as close to her without disturbing her rest.

His blush intensifies as Lilly shifts, her arms locking around his. Her cheek rests on his shoulder, finding it much more comfortable than the book she had been using for a pillow. Robert swallows hard, unsure if he should try and free his arm or allow Lilly to continue to sleep.

Waking her seems almost cruel, if anything else.

He swallows his pride and shifts even closer. Lilly somehow in her sleep ends up resting her head on the violet-haired captain's shoulder. Robert watches slowly, his hand idly running across her shoulder-blades a few times.

Endless moments tick by before Lilly slips from her dream and back to her reality. She blinks and rubs her eyes before realizing she's a lot more comfortable than before. That's when she detects a quickly beating heartbeat and slowly pulls back.

Blue-green eyes widen in shock as they lock onto familiar red.

"R-Robert?"

"Afternoon, sunshine." Robert teases softly.

She smiles at the teasing gesture for a second before the embarrassment takes back over. Robert seems to be lightening up more and more as time passes by. She likes to hear him acting more open, the reserved side of Robert Jurgen finally stepping aside.

"I… fell asleep?"

The realization dawns on the blond and she blushes.

"H-How long was I –?"

"Not long, it seems." Robert quickly replies in a quiet voice. "You haven't lost much time for studying… but Lilly?"

She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Y-Yeah?"

"Perhaps you needed to doze off… you're exhausted."

She blushes again, "Yeah… I am… Jazz is gonna kill me if I keep this up."

"More like killing yourself." Robert says with a sad smile. "I wish you would relax some."

"_You're_ telling _me_ to relax?" Lilly snorts, "Wow. Role reversal much."

Robert makes a face at this, having heard a similar statement from Aléa.

He decides to ask her the question bugging him, "Was it a nice dream?"

Lilly jolts, "W-Wha –? Oh, um… yeah. Was I… talking in my sleep or something?"

"Actually… you just said one thing."

"W-What'd I say?"

"My name…"

Lilly's lips form an 'o' as her face turns as red as Robert's eyes. She awkwardly brushes her fingers through her locks, unsure if she should say anything or wait for Robert to speak again.

He takes the initiative.

"Did I make you happy in your dream?"

Lilly pauses and nods, "It was really nice…"

Robert blinks and blushes as Lilly buries her face into his shoulder, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Wish I could live in it… such a nice dream…"

Nerves rack through his voice, "May I ask… what was so nice about it?"

"We were alone… and just… happy. Sitting in a field, a castle in the background, a clear blue sky above us… you just holding me in your arms and making me feel so safe…"

"That does sound like a very, um, nice dream, Lilly."

"Doesn't have to stay a dream, y'know?" she mumbles, tired still. A yawn escapes her as she then says, "Wish you'd hold me more…"

"You… w-want me t-to?"

"Yeah…"

Robert swallows hard again.

It was now or never.

"L-Lilly… I-I…"

"What is it?"

She pulls back somewhat, gazing up at him with her innocent blue-green eyes from under her long lashes. Robert feels his heart skip a beat before he clears his throat, desperate to pin his thoughts down with words.

To finally confess the deep feelings he harbors so strongly for the girl in his arms…

"I… Lilly… m-may I…"

Lilly continues to stare at him quizzically.

He can't take it anymore. Unable to voice his thoughts, for the first time in his adolescence Robert goes with the impulses that came with it.

Lilly gasps softly as Robert closes his eyes, abruptly cupping her face and tugging her forward. His lips catch hers in a kiss, one that completely takes her breath away from shock and bliss. The German stops breathing as Lilly enthusiastically returns the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck to make it last longer and deeper.

It was a full three minutes before Lilly releases Robert, grinning like a giddy school girl while he sits there, blushing and stammering at her enthusiastic response.

"I didn't break you, did I?" Lilly whispers after a few more seconds of Robert's stunned gawking.

He finally finds coherent words, "Um… n-no… I…" He shakes his head and clears his throat, "Just… taken aback."

"Why? Cause I kissed you back? Or is it because someone like me… likes you?"

"Someone like you?" Robert makes a face, "Lilly, I don't deserve you."

"No, _I_ don't deserve _you_."

Robert shakes his head, "You deserve someone like… like… Oliver!"

Lilly twitches, "Okay, ew. No."

"I didn't necessarily _mean_ Oliver, I meant someone similar to his personality! And why on earth would a beautiful, smart girl like you like a dull, boring person such as myself –"

Before Robert can go on, Lilly leans forward and kisses him again, shutting him up.

"Robert, I like you for _you_. Nothing will ever change that…" Lilly hesitates timidly for a split second before boldly saying, "Nothing will ever change the fact that I love you either." 

"I think my brain is suffering from some delusion. I've deluded myself into believing you just told me you're in love with me." Robert said rather blankly, eyes unfocused and red face clashing horribly with his hair. "I must be desperately losing my mind."

Lilly flicked him on the forehead and giggled, "This isn't a delusion or a dream… and you're not crazy either! I really am in love with you, Robert."

Robert stares at her before slowly whispering, "I… my love isn't… unrequited? This isn't a cruel dream of Fate's hand?"

"No…" Lilly smiles, "You love me too?" 

"Lilly… I've been in love with you so long I didn't even know it myself." Robert blurts out.

Lilly cheers and kisses him again. Robert blinks before returning the kiss, the moment so real and surreal that it nearly makes him faint. He quickly composes himself though, despite the fact how difficult it is with his dream girl kissing him like this.

"I'm so happy." Lilly whispers, wrapping her arms around him.

He barely whispers, "You're my dream… my dream girl."

"This dream isn't fading away like all the others, Robert." Lilly promises before gently kissing his chest, right where his heart resides. "I love you."

"I-I… I love you, Lilly. And I shall do everything in my power to protect and care for you always."

Lilly closes her eyes partway, inhaling his scent that warms her to her very core.

"I'd love that… every single moment."

**The End**

**A/N: Wow… a lot longer than I expected and a lot better as well! Go me! Hehe! Please review! **

**Musical Inspiration: Dream Girl – BassHunter (Shocked me too…)**


End file.
